ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 23: The Last Matchup
Bertar: Here we go. (Marybeth Wang gets onto the Roulette Cylinder. As the hosts talk, she begins to use the spikes to navigate it down the track.) * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Marybeth Wang, the gym coach, onto the Roulette Cylinder. * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) You know, as an accomplished gymnast, this Stage 3 course is suited to her strengths. She just needs to guard herself from making that one careless error that could cost her everything. * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) For so long, we've seen so many parkour athletes who've worked to train their upper body to prepare for Stage 3. But, here, we have one of two women who feels right at home with the upper-body strength test. (Marybeth reaches the Doorknob Grasper and begins to work her way through the spinning doorknobs.) * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) Jonny, look at her focus. She successfully makes the first transition. She has a firm grip on those doorknobs and nice shoulder flexibility out of Marybeth. (She skips the last doorknob and lands on the pad.) It allows her to swing comfortably into his dismount. * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Next is the Floating Boards. 6 competitors got past it last year. (Marybeth gets onto the boards, locking in her feet and using her hands to grip it tightly.) * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) And a confident mount onto that first board. (The Riverview gymnastics coach uses her reach to grab the second board to pull it closer to her, so she can lock her feet onto it.) * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) Immediately reaching for the second board and keeping her momentum moving forward. * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Great transition on the Floating Boards. * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) And by swinging the boards in unison, she's creating a rhythm to bring the next board closer to her. * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Great process and with great flexibility on the feet, able to use them like pinchers to grip the Floating Boards. Will she be the second athlete to get past this obstacle? * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) Just the dismount remaining. (She makes it onto the pad.) * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) Ooh-hoo-hoo! * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) And wow! She's done it! The second athlete tonight to finish the Floating Boards! (Marybeth looks at the next obstacle, the Ultimate Cliffhanger, before getting onto it.) And now, she's on hallowed ground. 2 years ago, Isaac Caldiero became the first American to ever complete the Ultimate Cliffhanger. (She grabs the small ledge tightly.) * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) And she's already at the first transition! (Marybeth reaches up to the high ledge.) * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) Oh! * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) She's got it! * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) One transition left. (Generating enough swing power, Marybeth grabs the final ledge and holds on before reaching the other side.) * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) She's got it! Marybeth Wang has done it! The second woman ever to complete the Ultimate Cliffhanger! And she has just made history! And look at her celebrating. She knows it. (As Marybeth gets onto the Bungee Rope Climb, the crowd cheers for her as she works her way through it and reaches the Hang Climb.) * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) And you can just see the strength of the mother of two and, now, she's on Ian Dory's home turf here. * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) Yeah. Yeah, she is. (Clipping her hands and feet on the right holds, Maybeth starts the Hang Climb.) * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) This is incredible. Inverted rock climbing, reversed handholds. Able to get her feet in. * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) This is where Brent Steffensen fell last year. (Marybeth reaches for the start of the Spider Flip and traverses underneath it.) * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) And history is made! Marybeth Wang has now gone farther than any other woman. Unbelievable! And you can see the crowd erupting. They know they are seeing a performance for the ages. (Marybeth stops and shakes her hands before continuing up the beam.) * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) And you can see Marybeth shaking out her hands and forearms, trying to make sure the lactic acid doesn't build up. * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) Jonny, this is the Spider Flip. The key will be making the transition from one ledge to the other. (Marybeth reaches the top of the first beam and plants her feet on the ledge.) Look at this! The crowd is going nuts! * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) The crowd erupting in support of Marybeth Wang. * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) Ben, she can rest right now, but when she gets to the other side, there's no ledge. It's all about grip strength. * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Could we be seeing the first ever American Ninja Warrior? * Dyrel: Come on, Marybeth! * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) The crowd holding their breath, letting Marybeth concentrate. (Marybeth makes the leap to the second ledge and the crowd erupts more louder than ever. She makes it to the resting bar.) * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) And she's done it! She's made the transition. * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) Drew Drechsel, stand down. * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Marybeth Wang, one obstacle away from the big win. On now to the Flying Bar and a smile escapes her face. * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) The Flying Bar is all about being precise with her swing. It is a horizontal version of the Salmon Ladder, with four landing platforms 12 inches wide, spaced 5 feet apart. (Marybeth gets onto the bar on the first cradle and begins the final ascent, building up enough swing for the leap.) * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) She'll have to make a total of 4 leaps to complete this obstacle. * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) Come on, Marybeth. Rumble, young lady, rumble. * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) This is something no woman ever attempted before. (Marybeth lands the bar on the second cradle.) * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) Whoo-hoo-hoo! * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) And she's done it! Three more rungs between her and total victory. (The gymnastics coach, with enough swing, makes it to the third cradle.) Two more rungs! * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) She can smell victory now. * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) $1 million on the line. (Marybeth jumps the bar for a third time, but one side of the bar just clipped the cradle and she falls into the water, ending her run.) * Ben, Chris and Jonny: Noooo!!! * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Oh, my goodness! Literally feet away! And Marybeth Wang's run comes to an end feet away from completing Stage 3! But what a fantastic effort by Marybeth Wang. One for the history books. The American who's made it farther than any woman here at Mount Midoriyama. And this crowd, let by her teammates, giving her a deserved standing oviation in appreciation of the history they just witnessed. (The 2009 logo slides from the right to the left again and it shows a slow-motion replay.) * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) Oh! She was so close. The first two leaps were picture perfect, landing the bar right in the middle of the cradle. But when she timed that last leap, she clipped the edge of the cradle and didn't land in the center. She wasn't stable and down she went, but not before setting a new benchmark for American Ninja Warrior. (The flash takes us back to the podium where the Americans congratulate Marybeth, along with the Series 9 warriors.) * Tridic: Oh, my god! * Javmay: You were so close. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: USA vs. Creeps Category:Amazing Moments